


My comfort fic

by JestaFairyOfPranks



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Charity isn’t my actual name, F/M, FIGHT TO THE aw he chickened out, I am not sorry, I made a goddamn sketch of the Sycamore residence, Major Spoilers, Self-Insert, Spoilers for all games, Swordfighting, but it’s still a self insert, funny moments, genuine love, hell yeah, identity crisis, im trying something different, irl I have a crush on descole, no betas we die like men, poor desmond, tags be weird, this is an experiment, this is how i cope, this makes me so happy, you have no idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/JestaFairyOfPranks
Summary: Hey guys. I just wanted to preface this by saying that this was written to make myself feel better. I have a habit of getting overly attached to fictional characters, and a friend of mine suggested that writing a self-insert fanfic might help ease my sorrow. This was written purely as a form of coping, and as such please don’t hate. Thank you, and enjoy.
Relationships: Desmond Sycamore x OC, Jean Descole x OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. I’m trying something new

🥀🥀🥀

It had been several years since the Future London incident, and several more since that of the Azran Legacy. Jean Descole, or rather Desmond Sycamore, had gotten back into archeology as a professor at Gressenheller university. It was tough on him, the guilt of all he had done while wearing that darned White mask, but nobody else knew it was him. Nobody except his brother and those assistants of his. Desmond sighed as he got up from the desk at his office, getting ready to go home. He looked around, deep in thought.

“Master, are you feeling alright?” It was Raymond, Desmond’s loyal assistant and longest living friend.

“I’m quite fine, thank you very much,” Desmond replied hastily. “I just don’t think I’ll ever get over what happened all those years ago, especially with that thing still around.” 

He was of course referring to the white mask, the biggest part of his alter ego. Without it, the other Professor would have recognized him in an instant. Desmond flinched, remembering that day he revealed himself to Layton. Descole had died that day, in more ways than one. He could not bear to think about it.

“I suppose it is time to leave,” Desmond said to no-one in particular.

“Yes, master. It is getting late. I will take your bags.”

After Raymond left, Desmond was by himself. He looked at his notes, trying to make sense of it all. He couldn’t.

“How does that Layton manage to solve everything so easily,” he said, slamming his hand onto the table.

“He doesn’t,” a voice says from the open doorway. The door wasn’t open the whole time, was it? No, Raymond closed it on his way out. It must’ve been unlocked. But who just spoke?

“Who are you,” Desmond said in a lower voice than normal, then instantly realized what he had done. Still staring down at his notes, He tried again. and in a more steady, sycamore-like way, he stated “I would like to know the identity of whatever student just broke into my office. I am a professor after all.”

“My name is Charity. I know you are a professor. You may find, however, that I am not a student.”

At that last sentence, Desmond turned around. “Why are you here?”

“The other Professor told me about you, Mr. Sycamore.” Desmond cast her a quizzical look before the lady said “Professor Layton, I mean.”

“What is your relation to Professor Layton,” Desmond asked, now quite curious about this whole affair. 

“Umm… It’s complicated,” the woman replied without answering. “However, there are some things he has told me about you-”

“Listen here, Charity,” Desmond interrupted with an almost growl. “Whatever he may or may not have told you is none of your concern. I don’t need help from his little ‘friends’ anymore. I’m a Professor, not a child.”

“Sir he told me you needed-”

“I don’t need your help, little lady,” Desmond interrupted again with a voice more akin to Descole's. not even bothering to correct his tone, he stood up and started walking out his office. “If you’ll excuse me, my butler is waiting for me.”

And with that, Desmond was off, leaving poor charity behind.

🌹🌹🌹

“I take it the meeting didn’t go too well?” The Professor asked, pouring a cup of tea for Charity.

“No,” She answered truthfully. “He seemed... worried about something.”

It was around nine in the evening, and Charity was sitting at the table in Professor Layton’s house’s dining room. Layton had generously let her stay overnight as a guest, as he had an empty guest room and Charity had no true place to stay. 

“Well, he is still concerned about those events that happened around 6 years ago. Don’t let his bluntness get to you.” 

“You are kind, Professor-” Charity had started, but Layton cut her off.

“You can call me Hershel. We’ve gotten past the point where we must speak to each other in formalities.”

Charity laughed. “I suppose, Hershel. I just don’t understand why you are being so kind to me. You barely even know me!”

“Well isn’t it obvious?” Layton answered with a chuckle. “Helping a lady through her trouble is the duty of a true gentleman.”

“I suppose so,” Charity replied. She sat at the table, not touching the tea. She was too deep in thought. 

“Hershel, might I ask you a few things?” 

“Of course dear,” Layton answered, taken aback by the suddenness of her words.

“Ok first thing,” Charity said, “please don’t call me dear. Nothing against you, it just feels weird. Second, I understand you and Desmond are related in some way. Why is it that whenever you pass each other in the halls, it’s as if you don’t know each other? What is it exactly about a mask that seems to unsettle him so much?”

Layton paused for a moment, thinking how best to answer.

“We…” Layton started, but then decided to say the truth. “When we pass by each other, or come into contact with one another, it was at Desmond’s request that we don’t act like siblings. There are many things that Desmond does not wish to recall, and I respect his wishes. As for the mask, it is not my story to tell. I believe he fears what he once was, yet is unable to alleviate his feelings of guilt and responsibility for what he had done.”

Charity took a moment to think about what she had learned, and then stood up. 

“Thank you for your generosity, Hershel,” She said, moving towards the guest room. “I must go to bed. I am extremely tired.”

The Professor wished her a good night, and Charity got into bed. Sleep would be a long time coming for her that night…

🥀🥀🥀

Desmond couldn’t sleep. His mind was stuck on the thought of the lady who had come into his office. She had apparently been sent by the Professor. Why Layton was trying to interfere with Desmond’s life, using a woman no less, he had no idea. 

Screw it, he thought to himself as he got out of bed. He looked through his things before finding the familiar feathered boa he would wear as Descole. He held it in his hands, feeling the soft texture of the feathers. He was just about to put it away again, when he was startled by a knock at the door. He dropped the boa and quickly went to the door.

“It’s 11 pm and I’m trying to sleep!” Desmond said, opening the door. “Who is it this time?”

“My apologies Desmond, I didn’t know you still slept wearing your feather boa.” It was Layton.

“How did you know I-” but he looked down and realized he had tiny feather pieces all over his top. “Ah. So I see. Why are you here, Layton? Come to remind me of my failures in the past?”

“Now now Desmond,” the other Professor said, “is that any way to treat family?”

“Fine,” Desmond said, reluctantly, letting his brother inside. 

“For all your talk of moving on from your past, you are acting more like Jean than Desmond.” 

“Always with the uncomfortable truths, Eh Layton?” But there was no bitterness in his voice. He knew he was slipping into old habits again. It wouldn’t be long, he thought, before he would be putting on his mask and trying to kill the other Professor again. That thought sent a shiver down his spine.

“It is unlike you to leave a question unanswered. Why are you here so late at night?”

“Well, I wanted to know what happened today. With Charity.”

“I knew you were behind this,” Desmond growled. “I mean, she did literally tell me, so I knew.”

“Honestly, Desmond,” Layton said, sitting down on a chair not far from the door. “You act as if you don’t need help, but you know you do.”

“If you are referring to the time I used you to get to the Azran-” 

“What I am referring to,” the other Professor interrupted, “is you, right now. I want to help you. You clearly need it.”

“Ah, so I need help now, is that what you are saying?” Desmond knew he was going too far, but he didn’t care. 

“I’m saying it could help to have someone else there for you!”

“Oh that’s it, is it?” Desmond was enraged. “You believe I can’t handle myself? I have someone else too, you know!”

“I know you have Raymond, but you could benefit from someone else’s company!”

“If you want to fight about it, I’m all for a good duel.” Desmond grabbed one of the swords hanging on the wall. He originally had them there in case of intruders, but he supposed he could use them on family members.

“I do not wish to duel, and even if I did, I would still win.” Layton was correct. Desmond had lost every time he dueled his brother.

“I see that the future London incident has softened you, Layton. You clearly think that just because your girlfriend died, you know my pain. I laugh, Professor. I. LAUGH.” He swung his sword at Layton with a laugh. “I see your reflexes are still up to scratch.”

“YOU KEEP CLAIRE OUT OF THIS!” Layton yelled. This startled Desmond, as The other Professor rarely yelled. “You say all sorts about trying to forget your past and make amends, but when others try to help, you go back to your old ways!”

“As if you have any idea of what you are talking about!” Desmond lunged towards the Professor, trying to pin him to the ground.

“So,” Layton said, fighting back, “Are you Sycamore, or are you Descole?”

“Ah!” Desmond gasped, suddenly being brought back to earth by that question. He wanted to be Desmond. He wanted to leave his past behind and move on to his future. He was putting all of his progress in jeopardy by fighting Layton. He set the sword down, and fell to his knees.

“Listen Desco- I mean Desmond,” The other Professor said, kneeling down to lock eyes with Desmond, “I know you’ve lost so much. I know you’ve tried your hardest to forget. I know you think that Raymond is the only other thing in your life you need. I know. I am just looking out for you, because that’s what a gentleman does. Charity wants to get to know you, and you seem as if you need someone in your life to talk to that isn’t Raymond. Now,” The other Professor stood up and started walking towards the door, “I will be on my way. It is late, after all.”

As Layton was about to leave, Desmond reached his hand out. “Wait, Layton.” 

But Layton had left.

How unusual for him to just leave. Descole made sure the door was locked, then went back to his room. On the bed, he saw his feather boa. He picked it up and held it close to his body as he went off to sleep. A reminder of his past, and a promise for the future.

🌹🌹🌹

“Good morning Charity,” Layton greeted the woman as she walked into the dining room. “I hope you slept well.”

“As well as I could, what with everything going on.” She sat down and realized there was food set out for her, and someone else. “Who else is here?”

“Oh, that would be my assistant, flora,” Layton responded.

“Talk of the devil,” Charity said, as she noticed a younger girl walk into the room. “You must be flora?”

“Devil?” The girl questioned, somewhat offended.

“It’s just a saying, don’t worry.”

“Hello flora,” the Professor said to his assistant. “This is Charity. She’s… an acquaintance of mine. Charity, meet Flora. She’s my assistant.”

“Nice to meet you, flora.” Charity couldn’t help but adore the lady’s cute dress. “Where did you get that dress? It looks beautiful.”

“Oh… my… mom…made...it…” Flora said, her voice going softer each word.

“Well it suits you!” 

“Th-thank you…”

“Flora can be shy around newcomers, though usually she’s fine with them…” Layton explained to Charity.

“Well usually the stranger is male. She on the other hand, clearly isn’t.” Flora’s tone had changed in an instant.

“Oh? Why does that make a difference? Are you afraid I’m trying to steal the Professor from you with my elegance and charm,” Charity joked.

Flora laughed. “I’m not sure you have either, to be honest.”

Charity feigned offense. “ExCuSe Me?” She said, then laughed. 

“Honestly you two, please calm down and eat.” 

They ate breakfast and talked puzzles. When they were finished, Layton met Charity’s eyes.

“Charity, it’s about time you met Desmond.” The Professor handed Charity an envelope. “In there are the directions to the meeting place. Can you drive?”

“Yes. I drove here to London, didn’t I?”

“I’ll drop you off at your car. It’s around gressenheller, is it not?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“Alright. When you are ready, we have errands to do, so I’ll take you.”

“I’m ready now, actually.”

“Ah, good. Let’s go then. Come on, flora.”

🌹🌹🌹

When Charity arrived at her destination, She double checked her purse to make sure she had the essentials for safety in case something bad happened. She did. She had promised to call Layton later that day so as to make sure she was safe. With a deep breath, she walked up to the door, and knocked.

To her surprise, an old man answered. “Welcome to the Sycamore Residence. How may I be of service?”

“Um… I was told Desmond was here.” Charity had no idea what to say other than that. The old man nodded, and invited Charity inside.

The house was beautiful and ornate, as expected from a rich man. The walls had strange decorations, like two swords hanging next to an odd mask. Charity didn’t doubt that the swords were real, and didn’t dare check. The couch, which she sat on, was comfortable and soft, with a tiny bit of a springy feel to it. It took a lot of self control to not bounce up and down on it. The old man had left, presumably to get the master of the house. 

Charity had no idea how Desmond managed to get this place, and was just about to lay down when she heard Desmond come down the stairs and into the room.

“Hello there, Charity,” the man said. He looked like he had just woken up. Charity suspected he probably did, as it was barely 8 in the morning. She giggled, imagining him with bed hair.

“What is so funny?” The man asked sternly.

“Oh, Ummm… nothing…” Charity could’ve sworn she saw Desmond’s face redden a bit.

“Layton told me that you wished to, as he put it, ‘get to know me,’” Desmond stated. “And as much as I prefer working alone, he managed to convince me to let you come here.”

Charity listened attentively, seeing Desmond’s face get a small but redder.

“So I suppose you do need a place to stay, and I guess it will be here.” Desmond’s cheeks were now clearly red, but the Professor continued as if nothing was different. “Why he chose now to interfere with my life, I have no idea. Regardless, I suppose I could use a bit of company.” Desmond’s face then turned redder than a strawberry, and Charity couldn’t help but giggle.

“What is it?” Desmond growled, face growing redder still.

“You seem a bit… flustered, Professor.” Charity giggled more at the look of incredulity on Desmond’s face. “How long has it been since you’ve had anyone of the opposite sex in your house?”

Desmond, clearly enraged, did not answer. Instead, he motioned at the swords hanging on the wall.

“These things are real, you know.” Desmond examined one. “It would be a shame if-”

“-the police found out you almost threatened me, yes” Charity finished the sentence her own way. “You could learn a thing or two about solicitude from your brother, Professor.”

Desmond growled. He took a deep breath, then stated “Please don’t call me Professor. Call me Desmond.”

“Alright then Des.” Charity giggled at Desmond’s abashed face. “What, don’t like Des? What about Mon?”

“Des… is fine…” Desmond replied begrudgingly. 

“Ok then! So, what do we do next, Des?”

🥀🥀🥀

Desmond couldn’t believe it. Here she was, the person Layton wanted ever so much for him to meet, and she immediately started picking on him. It’s gonna be reaaaaal hard to keep my past from this lady Desmond thought. 

“Where we start,” He said, trying to ignore the giggles coming from the woman he was now forced to live with, “is a proper introduction. My name, as you may know, is Desc- Desmond Sycamore. The older man is my butler, Raymond. Now, I am aware of your first name, but I don’t know your last. Could you please enlighten me with that knowledge?”

Charity laughed. “You sound so much like a professor when you talk like that. Oh look, I made you blush. Anyways, my name is Charity Layne, yes I know it sounds like the name of a street, but whatever. I became acquainted with Hershel when I visited gressesheller.”

“Now that we know each other’s names, let’s just go over some ground rules. First, call me Desmond. Second, don’t touch the artifacts, they are irreplaceable. Third, don’t go through my stuff. Fourth, knock before entering my room, for obvious reasons.” He heard Charity snicker, and could only assume his face was redder than ever. “Fifth, when I’m gone for work, please don’t burn the house down.”

“That’s all?” Charity asked, looking quizzical.

“If more ideas come up, I’ll tell you.” He let out a sigh. Will company really be worth all this hassle? 

“Well if I am to stay here,” Charity started, standing up, “I’ll go get my things. Where exactly am I sleeping? Do you have a guest room?”

Shit, I forgot about sleep, thought Desmond. “Umm… I think so…” Charity went out to get her things, and Desmond called for his friend. “Raymond?”

The old butler Raymond walked into the room. “Yes, master?”

“We do have a guest room, right” he whispered into the butler’s ear.

“We do, but it’s full of antiques and things from your travels, master.” Raymond whispered back. 

The realization hit Desmond like a truck. Well I can’t back away now because that would be awkward… but would it be more awkward to explain that he would have to share a bed with someone he barely knew because he can’t put his crap away? Probably. “Why did I agree to this,” he said to himself as Charity came inside again.

“Because you’re lonely, Des.” Charity was somehow managing to carry 5 bags of… stuff. Desmond had no idea what she’d packed. “I mean, you probably haven’t actually made a new friend since Luke or Emmy, and that would’ve been years ago.” 

“I can still go back on my agreement, miss,” Desmond said. 

“But you won’t, because you’re lonely.” Charity set her things down, then met Desmond’s eyes again. “Where should I take this stuff?”

“Allow me,” said Raymond,picking up 2 bags and gesturing at Charity to follow. Desmond grabs one of the bags as well, more for an excuse to follow them than anything else. 

“What did you put in here?” Desmond grunted at the weight of the bag. “Is it full of bricks?”

Charity didn’t answer, but instead followed Raymond.

When they got to the room, Desmond got in first. He sat the heavy bag on the ground and let out a sigh of relief. He was just about to explain the unfortunate sleeping situation when he noticed something.

His feather- no, descole’s feather boa, laying on his bed. 

Shit shit shit shit shit he thought, hastily moving the covers to hide it. Charity didn’t seem to have noticed.

“Wow this room is huge,” She said, plopping down on the other side of the bed. 

“You’ll get used to it,” Desmond replied. Yup, you made a huge mistake letting her be here.

“So…. where’s your room,” Charity asked.

“Um… the thing is…” Desmond stammered, unable to fully explain the situation. “This is kinda… there isn’t really… what with the circumstances… and all my travels…”

Charity giggled again. “Your face is going red again. What’s wrong this time?” There was no malice or hate in her voice, which comforted Desmond slightly. He took a deep breath in and out.

“The thing is… This is my room.” The look on Charity’s face… he didn’t like the look on her face. “N-now, don’t go getting any ideas,” he stammered again, “it’s not like I want this… the guest room is just full of things I don’t trust you not to break.” 

Charity grinned evilly. Desmond realized that what he said didn’t necessarily sound the best.

“So you’re saying that you’d rather share a bed with me than have me be uncomfortable. That’s cute.”

I do not like this I do not like this I do not like this

Raymond, no doubt realizing things could get awkward, left the room, leaving Desmond and Charity alone.

Desmond sighed. He sat down on the side of the bed that concealed his- no, not his, he needs to stop saying that, Descole’s- feather boa. “Why did I agree to this?”

“Like I said already,” Charity said, crawling behind him, “you’re lonely. Heck, I’m lonely too. I get it. But sometimes what one needs when they feel bored or lonely is to be shoved into an awkward situation.”

“Well this certainly is awkward,” Desmond said, more to himself than anything. She respects me, possibly even likes me based of her incessant giggles at my red face. He knew it wouldn’t last long, however, if she even got a hint at his alter ego-

“What’s this?” Charity asked, holding up a feather from the feather boa Desmond currently sat on. Of all the things to choose descole to wear, I chose something that sheds hella easy. He didn’t say where it was from, obviously. Instead, he changed the subject.

“Why exactly were you so intent on meeting me?” 

“Oh that…. um… Well Layton had Luke as his apprentice as well as flora and Emmy as his assistants, and you only have Raygun.”

“His name is Raymond.”

“Whatever. Why should I answer your questions when you didn’t answer mine?”

you would hate me if I told you the truth about that feather, Desmond thought to himself.

“Umm… earth to Des?” Charity waved her hand in front of his face.

“Fine!” Desmond said, defeated. “That goddamn feather came from one of my pillows. Happy?”

“Yup!” Charity giggled, then got off the bed. 

“Why did I agree to thiiiiiiis?!” Desmond yelled through his teeth.

“How many times will I have to answer that question?” Charity had taken some things out of one of her bags and had set it on the floor. 

“It’s rhetorical.” Desmond answered.

“You’re rhetorical,” Charity said, then laughed.

“That didn’t even make sense. Why are you laughing?”

“You make it so easy, you know?” 

Desmond didn’t know.

“It’s so easy to just get whatever reaction I want from you. If I say one thing, you turn red as a rose. I say another, and you go angrier than a bull seeing said rose. Honestly I don’t know how you’re still single. I know women who would do anything just to pick at you, myself included.”

That little blurb she said, that’s when it hit him, why Layton helped this particular lady. She was like descole. Doing things just because they interested her. Poking at parts of people just to see what would happen.

Great, now my brother decided it would be fun to force me to live with a person that reminds me too much of my life’s biggest mistake. Dammit, Layton


	2. I’m having too much fun with this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity learns more about Desmond, and Desmond hides more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit drew a map of the sycamore residence because I wanted to make sure things made sense.

🌹🌹🌹

“...so he’s alright, thank goodness. I do have pepper spray, juuuuuust in case he tries to do something weird.” Charity was calling Layton to tell him she’s fine. “He gets flustered so easily. I found this feather on his bed, and he freaked out. Naturally I asked where it was from, and he said a pillow. From the look on his face you would think I discovered a dark secret of his.”

“Naturally,” Layton answered. “Of course he wouldn’t tell you…”

“What was that, Hershel? I didn’t quite get that.”

“Oh it’s nothing. I’m just glad you are safe.”

“Thanks for telling me about him,” Charity said. “He seems really lonely, but he doesn’t admit it. I also think,” and she lowered her voice to a whisper, “he miiiiiiiiight just have a thing for me. Not sure though.”

“Honestly he’s been alone for so long that might just be a possibility…”

“Well, that’s all I had to say Hershel. See ya when I see ya.” She hung up on the phone, then went down the hallway. She was on the first floor, near the dining room. She knew it was the dining room because there was a small sign next to the door. The house was huge. She elected to walk the length of the hallway again and check the sign next to each room. She saw one sign labeled “study” and decided to enter.

To her surprise, Desmond was sitting in his chair, perusing his notes. She cleared her throat. “Hey Des…. whatcha doing?”

Desmond jumped at the sudden noise. “Rule number Six,” he started, “don’t come into this room unannounced.”

“Oop. Sorry des. I meant OH DESMOND SYCAMORE, CHARITY HAD ENTERED THIS ROOM TO BE GRACED BY YOUR PRESENCE. How was that?” 

To Charity’s surprise, Desmond actually laughed.

“Ok, I’ll give it to you, that was good. Can you please leave? I’m busy.”

“You’re off work, dude. What are you doing that’s so important you won’t even talk to me?”

“In my defense,” Desmond started, “I hardly know you. I don’t know  _ what  _ Layton was thinking, forcing you here, but I doubt it would make sense to me.”

“You need to get better at actually answering questions, dude.” 

“Ugh, fine. I’m working on a report about some ancient chariots found in a dried up lake a few months ago. Apparently it has something or another to do with other like things that were found after the future London incident. Happy now?”

“That sounds interesting. I’m not much into archeology myself, I’m more into art.”

“Well there’s bound to be  _ some  _ kind of art supplies somewhere. Ask Raymond and leave me alone.”

“Alright, Des.” Charity left the room, closing the door behind her. She went back up to the bedroom, and decided to make the situation less embarrassing for the two of them.  _ I packed an extra blanket in case I got cold, but I can use it here. _ She lifted the big blanket up, and was going to move it to Desmond’s side of the bed when she noticed something white and fluffy laying on his side. She picked it up. It was a feather Boa.  _ Aww… how cute, _ she thought to herself, putting the feather boa around her neck.  _ I wonder where he found this. I bet this is where the feather actually came from.  _ She finished setting up the bed so that each was using their own blanket, save for the light blankets that were underneath the big one. Those they could bear to share.  _ This is only temporary,  _ she reminded herself.  _ Once he actually gets around to cleaning, I’ll probably be moved to the guest room. _ Regardless, now she had succeeded in making sure there wasn’t going to be awkward blanket fights while they slept, as each would have their own blanket. 

Charity picked up one of her bags, the one she put art supplies in, and went to the living room. She sat down and began to draw a beautiful scene of Desmond glaring at her with red cheeks, as she’d seen that look so many times today that she had memorized it. She hadn’t realized just how long she was drawing before she heard Desmond say “where did you get that?”

Charity snapped back to reality, then looked up at Desmond. “The sketchbook? I brought it.”

“I am referring to the thing around your neck.” Desmond’s voice was dry.

Charity had completely forgotten she was wearing the feather boa she found under the blankets. “Oh. I found it while trying to fix the bed situation.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Oh, I just split the blankets so that we don’t have to touch each other in our sleep, that’s all.”

“...” Desmond was clearly angry. No, that wasn’t quite right. He was a mixture of anger, ...fear, and… relief. How odd.

“If you want it back, I’m sorry I didn’t ask to borrow the boa.” Charity moved her hand to take it off, but Desmond grabbed it. “Wha-”

“...” Desmond glared into Charity’s eyes, and then let go of her hand. His eyes did not wander, however.

“Des, you are scaring me…” Charity was shaking. What had happened to him?”

“...” Desmond continued to stare, his hands grabbing hers.

“Des, if this is your idea of a joke-”

“OHMYGODIMSOSORRY!” Desmond quickly let go of her hands and backed up to the wall. “Did… did I hurt you?”

“No…” Charity answered. “In fact, there was a bit of romance tension. I half expected you to kiss me.” She laughed. Desmond didn’t.

“I’m… extremely sorry.” He looked away. “The boa just reminds me of… a hard time in my life. I don’t wanna get into it right now.”

As much as she wanted to, Charity restrained from poking at his thoughts. Des was clearly distraught. “Are… are you alright? Do you want the boa back… or…”

“Keep it.” Desmond said quickly.

“What?”

“Keep. It. I wasn’t going to wear it anymore anyways.”

“Oh…” Charity placed a hand on Desmond’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort.

“It… it um…” Desmond looked away still. “It looks nice on you.”

“Thanks.” And without warning, she hugged the Professor.

“Wha-” Desmond said in shock. “Please don’t hug me, I…”

“Your face is turning red again, des.” Charity giggled. She let go, and could’ve sword she saw a hint of a frown on the man's face. “Well, I think it’s food time.”

“I suppose I could do with a bit of lunch,” Desmond agreed.

🥀🥀🥀

After lunch, Desmond told Charity he was out for a walk. Charity wanted to come with, but he refused. Eventually she stopped trying and let him leave. Good thing too, as he wasn’t really going for a walk. He was going to confront Professor Layton about the strange lady he had forced upon him.

When he arrived at the Professor’s house, he found the one window that was always unlocked, and entered through that. To his surprise, Layton seemed to be expecting him to come in using that very method, despite being Desmond, not Descole.

“I knew it, Sycamore.” Layton said upon seeing his brother. “Although you try to hide it, you are still descole.”

“Layton you know just how to infuriate me,” Desmond responded. “I might have considered visiting in costume, had that Charity woman not taken my boa…”

“She  _ is  _ a lot like you, descole,” the Professor remarked. “I thought you would get along.”

“You forgot that I’m trying to  _ forget  _ Descole, not be friends with a genderbent version of him!”

“Ah, but that’s where you’re wrong,” the other Professor stated matter-of-factly. “If you  _ truly  _ wanted to forget your past, you would have gotten rid of the whole outfit long ago. You also do not seem to understand why I chose  _ her  _ of all people to become your assistant.”

“She’s not my assistant,” Desmond rebutted, a bit too quickly.

“If you say so. But the point still stands.”

“Well why did you send her?” Desmond was starting to get angry. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Layton deflected. “If it isn’t, well, you obviously need to actually talk to her, instead of staying in your study all day.”

“How did you-”

“For starters, there’s ink and graphite on your dominant hand. There are creases in the fabric in your pants that only come from sitting for too long. You must’ve almost fallen asleep judging by the faint outline of a few words on your cheek. Also, you don’t have a pen in your pocket, most likely because you forgot it on your desk.”

“Ok I’ll admit, you are good. But don’t expect me to just wake up tomorrow and having Charity be my best friend or whatever.”

“Mmm-hm,” Layton said, opening that day’s paper. “She  _ will  _ find out eventually. That, I can guarantee.”

Desmond couldn’t stand being in his brother’s house. He left through the actual door for once and he didn’t even notice. He just needed to get away.

🥀🥀🥀

When he returned home, he went straight to his study to finish his report, only to find Charity sitting in his chair.

“Back from your walk, eh,” she said in a suspicious manner.

“Yes. Now please just let me work.”

“Not until you explain yourself.”

_ How did she know I visited the other Professor? _

“Why did you lie about the report?” This was not what Desmond expected Charity to say. 

“Wh-what?” Desmond asked, taken aback.

“You said you were writing a report, but it looked like you were just looking through notes. Honestly.”

“Oh.” There was a simple explanation. “The notes were from trips I took long ago to many places all over the world. I thought there could be some link between that and the chariots.”

“Ah, ok.” 

And Charity left. Desmond did not see her until dinner, and even then very briefly. When he asked about it she said 

“Oh, I’m working on something too.”

He didn’t know why it bothered him. 

Regardless, when it came time for bed, he got dressed in the bathroom and got into his side of the bed. He was glad that he could wrap the blanket around himself. It made him feel as if he was in his old cape. As much as he despised all descole had done, he had to admit he liked the outfit. He fell asleep, forgetting there was someone new in his house.

🌹🌹🌹

Charity woke up first. She was disoriented for a moment before remembering her situation. She laughed internally, not wanting to wake Desmond up. Speaking of Desmond, his arm was around her, holding her in a sort of hug. She looked at Desmond’s closed eyes, resisting the urge to boop his nose. They were… uncomfortably close, yet it didn’t bother Charity as much as it ought to have. Instead, she just stared at Desmond, listening to him breathe. She risked scooting a small bit closer. She succeeded. He was warm, but not in an uncomfortable way. She was so deep in the trance of looking at him sleeping that when he said something, she actually yelped.

“I know you're watching me.” The voice didn’t sound like Desmond. It was deeper. “I don’t think we are at that stage where I’d be fine with it.”

“Yet we are at the stage where you hugging me close in your sleep is ok?” Charity joked. “You look cute when you’re asleep.”

“Really? I thought I looked dead,” Desmond responded with a dry laugh. Desmond rolled over and turned on the lamp on his nightstand. “Good morning, cruel world.”

“I didn’t mean to wake you, by the way,” sat Charity. “I really didn’t.” 

“Well it’s no use now. Might as well get ready.”

“I suppose,” Charity said. She tried not to think about how she woke up, and how cute and caring it was. In his sleep, Desmond was kind and protective. She liked that. 

She got up and got dressed, then decided it was time for juuuuuuust a bit of snooping. With des preoccupied in his study, Charity decided to take just a tiiiiiny peek into the nightstand drawer. 

She saw some loose change, a spare pair of his glasses, and an odd white mask. She picked it up to examine it. There were lenses in the eye holes. Clever way to wear a mask and still be able to see. She put it on, and her head hurt.

_ Wow Desmond has terrible vision _ . Charity couldn’t even begin to imagine what would happen if he lost his glasses.

That gave her a slightly cruel idea.


	3. Idk what to name these

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity plays a prank on Desmond

🌹🌹🌹

Around 10, Desmond told Charity that he was going to take a shower, and to not disturb him. Naturally, she agreed. It technically wouldn’t be disturbing him  _ in the shower _ to steal his glasses. She did just that. About 15 minutes later, she heard a scream.

She ran outside the bathroom, but didn’t open it.

“I know you’ve taken my glasses,” Des yelled. “I can’t see well without them!”

“I did no such thing,” Charity responded, but ruining it with a giggle.

“IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE LAWS OF THIS LAND I WOULD HAVE SLAUGHTERED YOU,” the Professor screamed.

“Well you can try, but you’ll have to catch me first!” 

“You’re lucky I put my clothes on,” des said, voice filled with rage.

“I’m asexual so it wouldn’t affect me anyways!” Charity giggled some more.

Without warning, the bathroom door opened, and Desmond started chasing Charity around the house. “GIVE ME BACK MY GLASSES!”

“You’ll have to catch me first!”

“Raymond help please!”

“He can’t hear you, he’s outside.”

“WHAT?”

“I told you, it’s fun to push your buttons!”

“UNHAND MY GLASSES YOU FIEND!”

“Name calling! How rude!”

Des started growling. 

“You look so cute when you’re angry. Here. Have your glasses back.”

“THANK you.”

“Hey, I’m just doing what I came here for. Keeping you entertained.”

And they both laughed.

🥀🥀🥀

The day had passed by relatively quickly, and before he knew it, it was time for Desmond to sleep. Although he did not want to admit it, he liked the thought of there being someone sleeping next to him. It reminded him of his wife.  _ Olivia,  _ he thought,  _ If I found somebody new, would you forgive me? _

He laid down on his side of the bed, not fully ready to sleep. Instead of closing his eyes, he opened a book he had been reading before Charity… happened.

“You’d better sleep, dude,” Charity mumbled. “I don’t want to wake up first and be locked in by a sleep hug.”

“I literally can’t control that, Charity. I’m  _ asleep _ when that happens.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night. Or a better saying that I can’t think of off the top of my head.”

“Mm-hm.” Desmond was just about to turn off the lamp, when he realized the bedside table’s drawer was ajar. “Charity, did… did you go through my bedside cabinet?”

“Yeah,” the lady said, sleepily. “There was an extra pair of glasses and a cool mask.”

“While it’s interesting that you find that ‘cool’,” Desmond said, biting back something rude, “I thought we agreed the third rule is  _ DON'T go through my stuff. _ ”

Charity giggled. “We’ve known each other for 2 days, and already you are starting to argue with me as if we were an old couple.”

“Why do you make those jokes,” Desmond started to ask.

“I’ve told you. You’re interesting to watch,” Charity said. “Your facial expressions are very… extreme.”

“You know what?” Desmond asked. “You remind me of someone I used to know. He also liked to just poke at things until they did something interesting.”

“They sound interesting,” Charity said, giggling. “You know, tomorrow I have an idea for something to do after you finish work.”

_ Fuck, I forgot I have WORK! _

“I’ll be… interested in doing this thing.” Desmond turned off the light and closed his eyes. Sleep came to him sooner than he anticipated…

🥀🥀🥀

Desmond woke up first this time. He quickly realized that he had been hugging the lady in his sleep again.

He somehow managed to slip away without waking the sleeping woman, and quietly got dressed. He quickly ate breakfast and got the hell out of the house.

“I never thought I’d see the day that I’d rather be at work than at home.” He had left Raymond to take care of Charity, but also because he didn’t want to come home and find out that it was on fire or something.

While getting ready to teach, Desmond noticed Layton out of the corner of his eye. He decided then and there that he had to do something.

“Layton, wait.”

Hershel Layton stopped mid-step and turned to face Desmond.

“Listen. I know I haven’t been… the best brother ever, especially lately…” he paused for a second, the resumed his thought. “I was thinking, what if we did something fun together, to make up for lost times? I’ve heard you like tea.”

Layton smiled at that remark. “You know I like tea. But What about Charity?”

“There’s this really cool cafe nearby and- oh. Yeah.” It felt weird to have someone else interfering with his plans again. “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. It’s just a few hours after all…”

“Hmm…” Layton thought for a moment, then answered “perhaps on Friday after work, that is if you manage to not tear your assistant limb from limb.”

“Friday it is, then.” And Desmond went back to his classroom, and managed to not mess up his lecture once.

🌹🌹🌹

“Hah! I win again!”

It was long after Desmond came back from work, and Charity had decided to play a few games of chess.

“That’s only because I’ve been going easy on you,” Charity responded. It wasn’t. She was just really bad at chess.

“Well, it’s getting quite late,” Desmond said.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Charity was kinda bummed. “Hey, what even was that mask thing?”

“That…” Desmond turned away. “I’d rather not talk about it. Please do not bring it up.”

“I’ll try not to,” Charity said. “No promises though.”


	4. Desmond does some things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desmond does something sweeeeeeeeet

🌹🌹🌹

Charity couldn’t fall asleep. Questions about Des ran rampant around her mind. She was just about to slip out of bed and explore the house a bit more, when she heard Desmond mutter something in his sleep.

“No, not Olivia,” he muttered. “Anyone but Olivia and violet! Take me not them! Don’t hurt them!”

He was having a nightmare.

Charity debated between listening to him mutter or wake him up. She decided on waiting a little longer, but she would wake him up if they got worse.

“I… I can’t. Please, no! I don’t want to live like this! DON'T MAKE ME LIVE LIKE THIS!”

Charity qualified that as “worse”.

“Des! Des! Wake up!” Charity grabbed Desmond’s shoulders and shook him. “Des, you’re just dreaming!”

She shook him until his eyes flew open. She let out a sigh of relief and hugged the Professor.

“Wha-” Desmond said, shocked by the sudden contact.

“Des, I was worried.” Charity didn’t stop hugging the man. To her surprise, he hugged her back.

“I was too,” He said.

“What was your nightmare about? Who's Olivia?”

Desmond gulped. “I suppose I could tell you.”

“If you don’t want to-”

“No, it’s fine.” Desmond sat up. “Many years ago, I had a wife named Olivia and a daughter named Violet. They were the lights of my life. I cherished them. But then, targent came, and tore us apart. They stole my daughter. They killed my Olivia. I tried all I could to stop them, but to no avail. I only learned a few days before the Azran incident that Violet had died as well. That’s when I swore I would take revenge on the group that tore my family apart multiple times. That’s why I… but I don’t want to get into that. No. That’s all I’m telling you right now.”

“Des, I’m so sorry.” Charity started to cry, and hugged the Professor again. “That must be why you drove everyone away. You didn’t want to have something to lose?”

“...” Desmond looked away.

“But if you have something to lose, you have something worth fighting for,” Charity said. “And having something worth fighting for can make you stronger.”

“...” Desmond had fallen asleep, just like that.

Charity giggled. He looked so cute in his sleep. She pat his head, then ran her fingers through his hair. The hair had a smooth texture to it that Charity liked. She leaned in close to whisper into Desmond’s ear

“I’m here for you.”

Judging by des’s slight smile, Charity guessed he heard her in his dreams.

🥀🥀🥀

He felt a presence in front of him. Something touched his forehead. Something warm.

“Did you seriously just…” Desmond opened his eyes to find them meeting, not Charity’s, but a cat’s. “AUGH!” He jumped up and pushed himself against the wall of his room.

“Awww…” he heard Charity say from behind the cat, “Is the big strong Professor scared of cats? That’s adorable.”

“I most certainly am not!” Desmond composed himself, then looked at the thing that woke him up.

It was a strange purple cat he could’ve sworn he’d seen before. 

“Raymond found him outside,” Charity explained. “His name is Keats.”

“Doesn’t he belong to the riddletons?” Desmond remembered seeing him on the bostonius.

“Yeah, but he just goes where he wants.” Charity picked up the cat and squeezed him. She then brought him over to the Professor. “Come on, give him a pet!”

“I don’t want to.”

“Oooh, are you scaaaaared?”

“No, I just don’t like cats!”

“Then just close your eyes and pet him!”

“I’m telling you, no!”

“Fine, be that way.” Charity set the cat down, and it nuzzled against her feet. “Honestly, Des. You make it too easy to mess with you.”

“If it were a few years ago, I would’ve said the same to you,” Desmond replied without thinking. He heard Charity giggle. “What I meant was, umm…”

“Your cheeks are red, des,” Charity giggled. “Speaking of you, I have something to show you after work, so don’t be late!”

Desmond sighed. “Why did I agree to this.” But he already was starting to regret his decision less and less.

🥀🥀🥀

When Desmond came back from work, he was greeted by Charity giggling loudly.

“What is it this time?” Desmond asked, exhausted.

“I have something for you,” she said, giggling more.

“What?”

“Here!” And she handed Desmond a framed picture.

Desmond looked at it. It was a hand painted picture of the nearby park. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that Charity had painted him on a bench. 

“Wow,” was all Desmond could say. “That is some talent you’ve got there.”

“It was a pleasure.”

“So where should it go?”

“I was thinking… right here.” Charity pointed at a spot on the wall.

“Hmm… I’ll ask Raymond to put it up later.” Desmond set it on the table carefully, then looked away. “I forgot I had some errands to run. I must be off.” And he left.

He wasn’t going for any old errands. It may have been a long time since he’s had company, but Desmond knew that when someone gives you a gift out of nowhere, it’s a sign of generosity. And when someone gives you a gift, it is expected that you return the favor.

🌹🌹🌹

“Aaaaaaand done!” Charity put her pencil down, and looked at her work. She had the idea to draw Desmond wearing the mask and feather Boa she had found. Honestly, he looked kinda eerie in a mask. She was in the second study, it being on the bottom floor. There wasn’t much there, just a desk, chair, and a few half-filled bookshelves. She set down her sketchbook and looked at the books.

“Archeology, archeology, Azran, archeology…” She sighed. “He must think of  _ something  _ other than that boring stuff…” but she saw something else in the bookshelf.

Some kind… of scrapbook.

Don’t snoop, don’t snoop, SNOOPING TIME!

She opened it up, flipping to a random page. On that page she saw a picture of a happy family. There was a younger Desmond, next to a pretty woman. In the middle of the picture, was a young girl who looked about 2. They were all smiling.

She didn’t realize she was crying until she noticed a tear fall onto the picture.

She flipped to a different page, hoping for something less sad. A few pages later. she saw a picture of the Professor with an odd hat. The hat had these ear flaps and it looked really interesting. Charity made a mental note to add that to her drawing. She closed the scrapbook, and left the study. She went upstairs, and into the living room. She saw Desmond had returned.

“Hey des,” she said, startling him. “Whatcha doing?”

“Oh. I um…” Desmond stammered, face going flush. “I… I have something for you.”

“What’s with the sudden generosity des,” Charity snickered. 

“W-well you gave me a painting, s-so the least I could do was… STOP LAUGHING!”

“Aww des,” Charity giggled, “I’m just pushing your buttons. I know why you got me something. I just couldn’t resist teasing you.”

“Fine.” Desmond stood up, and handed Charity something. “I’m not sure what you like, other than drawing and annoying me, so I decided to get you something to do with the former.”

She opened up the gift, and gasped. It was a beautiful set of paints. Without warning, she hugged Desmond.

“Thanks.”

Desmond hugged her back.

“It’s been so long since I had someone do something for me,” the man said, quietly, “that I almost forgot what it felt like. Thank you.”

“Aww des,” Charity smiled, then broke the hug and giggled. “Your face is so red you look like a tomato.”

“What?” 

“Hah!” Charity looked at the paints. “I’ll go put this with my other art stuff downstairs.”

“Downstairs?” Desmond sounded worried.

“Yeah the study that clearly hasn’t been used in a while.” Charity looked at Desmond. “Why?”

“I have to check something. I’ll be back soon.”

And with that, Desmond went down the stairs.


	5. This is Starting to get good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desmond has an identity crisis

🥀🥀🥀

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, Desmond thought. I forgot about the second study. He practically ran into the room to make sure no relic of his past was there. He went into the room, and noticed a half-finished drawing next to… his scrapbook. 

He took a look at the drawing, and took in a sharp breath. It was him, Descole. She knows. Oh no, she knows. It’s only a matter of time before she leaves. He grabbed the sketchbook and turned to leave, but was met by Charity.

“Whatareyoudoinghere,” he said quickly, heart racing.

“I was gonna finish my art,” Charity said. “Look, I’m sorry I looked at the scrapbook. Just let me-”

“No.” Desmond interrupted. “I know you hate me. Stop pretending. You know that which I was trying to hide. You have every right to leave. I just wish you didn’t find out so soon…”

“Des, what are you talking about?”

“No. I can’t hide from my past, and I don’t want you to have to live with the knowledge of my mistakes.”

“Des, please listen to me!”

“Why did I have to be brought back. Why. I can’t lose again…” Desmond fell to his knees. He fell the despair he had only felt once before, when Olivia was killed. “Please, leave. You don’t deserve to be here. I don’t deserve anyone else.”

“DES GET UP!” Charity yelled. “Raymond? Can you help him?”

Raymond came into the room. “Master, are you alright?”

“Just leave me here,” Desmond said. 

“Des, I’m not joking. Get up. You are scaring me. At least tell me what’s bothering you!”

“You… you really want to know my life’s biggest mistake?” 

“If that’s what you call it, sure.”

“...” Desmond sat up, and looked away. “It’s the boa. The mask. The hat. Doesn’t it remind you of anyone?”

“A cosplayer? Oh, wait. Now’s not the time for jokes. Um… Oh.” The look of realization, then fear, on Charity’s face tore at his heart.

“Yes.” Desmond couldn’t bear to look at Charity. “I… was… Am Jean Descole.”

“Des… look at me,” Charity said. “Look at me or I’ll make you.”

Desmond obeyed, looking at Charity’s face. It wasn’t afraid. Not of his past, at least. It was scared for him.

“Des… are you Desmond Sycamore or Jean Descole right now?”

“I’m trying to be Sycamore, but I fear of becoming Descole.”

“That wasn’t my question.” The stern tone of the woman's voice startled the Professor. “My question is, who  _ are _ you? Not who you wish to be, or who you fear. Who  _ are  _ you?”

Desmond took a minute to think. He had been falling into the habits of Desmond. Spending all day inside, isolating himself from the outside world, tormented by the thought of his past being exposed. He did miss some parts of being the man behind the white mask, Descole. The outfit, some of the mannerisms, foiling all of Layton’s plans…

“I…” Desmond started, then changed his mind. “I’m not quite sure who I am anymore.”

“And that’s okay, Des.” Charity hugged him, and whispered “what’s important, is that you don’t let your past stop you from staying in the present.”

He stood himself up. “I… thank you for giving me a chance. As reluctant as I was to have you here, what with all the sacrifices I had to make with my things, I can’t deny it helps having a… friend… by my side.”

“And I just want to say,” Charity said, helping Desmond stay steady, “that as much as I joke and poke fun at you, I don’t want to make you feel bad. If anything I say hits too close to home, please tell me. My intention is to annoy you, not to offend you.”

“Thank you,” Desmond said. “I’m not sure if I should be Desmond or Descole. I think I should just be Des, at least here at home.”

“That’s fine with me,” Charity said. They left the study, and went to bed.

🌹🌹🌹

When Charity woke up, she found a note Des left for her. 

“Charity,

I left early so I could visit my brother. Please do not be alarmed. Thank you for your patience yesterday. If you could please not tell anyone what happened, I would appreciate it. If you wish to get out of the house, and I don’t blame you, make sure you tell Raymond. 

Des”

So he left already… Charity couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed. Well, she  _ did  _ want to walk around outside anyways. She got dressed, and then told Raymond she was leaving.

“I’m going to the store. I’ll be back later.”

“Alright miss.”

She got into her car and went to a candy store. She had a slightly evil, but incredibly funny, idea…

She picked out several sweets and came back home.

❓❔❓

Knock knock.

Layton answered the door.

“Desmond! I didn’t expect you this early!”

“Please don’t call me Desmond,” Des responded. “While it is interesting that I have finally done something you didn’t expect, I’m having a bit of an identity crisis right now.”

“Ah,” Layton said. “Come in, then.”

Des walked into his brother’s house, and promptly sat on the couch. “Before you ask, tea would be alright.”

Layton seemed taken aback by Des’s words. Maybe it was the way he said it.

“I’m not sure who I am anymore,” Des said, sipping the tea Layton gave him. “I feel like Jean, but also like Desmond. I both hate the mask, and want to wear it. I am both glad to be a professor, and dreading being sycamore. I’m not sure what to do…”

“I think,” Layton said, after a minute of silence, “that maybe some time off would be good for you.”

“I envy you, Layton,” Des said with a laugh. “You never had to manage two different lives. You just got the one I gave you.”

“While that may be true,” the other Professor said, “I strongly believe that you need some down time. You spend all your time working on one thing or another, that you never have time for yourself. I’ll arrange something for you, don’t worry. Then, on Friday we can go to that cafe like you wanted.”

“But my report-” des started, but Layton held up his hand.

“Just take it easy for a few days. Trust me, you need it.”

Normally, that would’ve set Desmond off, but Des just took a deep breath. “Alright then. I’ll take some time off. I’ll see you later.”

“If you want to leave through the window, it’s open.”

“That might help a bit.”

And Des went home.

🌹🌹🌹

When Charity returned to the place she was starting to refer to as home, she was shocked to find Des laying on the sofa. He appeared to be asleep. Perfect.

Charity tiptoed up to the sleeping Professor, and booped him on the nose.

“Wh-huh?” Des shot up. “Oh, it’s just you. Thank god.”

“I thought you had work today, des,” Charity said, concerned.

“Yeah well Layton talked me out of it.” Des rubbed his eyes, clearly still tired. “He says I need time for myself, apparently.”

“Well….” Charity started, giggling, “I have something for you. Have you ever heard of popping Candy?”

“I’m not a serious fan of sweets, but I’ll entertain the subject. No, I have not.”

“Well… close your eyes and open your mouth…” Charity giggled again. 

“If you try anything funny, I swear I’ll-”

“Just follow the simple instructions. I swear I won’t try anything.”

“Fine.”

Giggling, Charity poured a bag of popping Candy into des’s open mouth.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?” Des yelled, spitting out half the stuff.

“It pops in your mouth. That’s why it’s called popping Candy.”

“WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?” Des looked shocked and concerned.

“It’s not gonna kill you, des, if that is what you were worrying about.” Charity laughed at the look on des’s face. “The look on your face is just… priceless. You need to get out more, and experience more things.”

“I’ve experienced enough for two lifetimes, thank you very much.” Des laid back down on the couch.

“It’s been, what, 4 days since I moved in,” Charity said, giggling, “and you are already acting as if we’ve known each other for weeks!”

“They say time flies when you’re having fun,” des responded, “I guess that’s why it seems to be going by so slowly.”

“Well I never!” Charity feigned offense. They both laughed. “I just realized something des.”

“What?”

“I don’t have your number in my phone, so if there were to be an emergency I would have to call Hershel.”

“Hmm… give it here. I’ll put it in.”

“You better not look through it.”

“I trusted you with the Candy, which I’m still not happy about. You can trust me with your phone for 15 seconds.”

“Fine.”

Des put his info into the phone.

“You put your name down as ‘Desmond Descole’,” Charity noticed. 

“I can’t decide which one I am,” Des answered the implied question. “So I just put both.”

“Ah. So should i start calling you desmole?”

“No. Just call me des.”

“Alright. I’m just gonna text your real quick to make sure it’s all good.” Charity texted “hi”.

“That’s a rather… bland way to start a conversation,” Des said.

“I suppose it is,” Charity said, giggling.

“Ok I’m about 70% sure I wasn’t blushing, so why are you laughing?”

“It’s just… did you just reply with a heart?” Charity giggled even more. “I knew you still had  _ some  _ love left in you!”

“Can we just… not talk about this… right now?” Des’s face turned bright red. “I just responded with the first thing I thought of!”

“Alright,” Charity said, giggling, “but we  _ will  _ talk about this. You have a few days off, so you won’t be able to avoid it.”

She didn’t bring it up that day. At least not until nighttime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh I can’t wait to release the next chapter. There’s gonna be some... interesting things going on. Stay tuned


	6. Things are getting reaaaally interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember: this is a comfort fic. I wrote it because I was in love with Desmond/Descole.

❓❔❓

“Raymond said the guest bedroom is clear now,” des told Charity, “so you should probably move your things in there…” 

“Yeah,” Charity said, a sad expression on her face. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience.”

“It was nothing,” des said. “It’s fine. As long as you’re comfortable, I’m ok.”

Charity got her things and left the room. Des knew that she would leave eventually. As much as he hated to think it, he had grown accustomed to there being someone else in his bed. He couldn’t stop thinking about earlier. They had both exhibited extensive trust in the other, and then des did something stupid. He sighed, and decided to check in on Charity. He knew it was stupid, she was fine. His heart, however, seemed to be controlling him. Des knocked on the door, and was answered with a “come in!”

He stepped into the guest room. There were still one or two of his artifacts in it, but there was considerably more room. Des gulped, not sure what to do.

“Hey des,” Charity said. She looked gorgeous. Her hair, her smile, but des wasn’t here to gawk. He was here to check in. Nothing else.

_ Bullshit _ , said his heart, and des soon found himself sitting on the bed.

“Hey des,” Charity said, sitting next to him. “Is there a reason you’re here?”

“I just wanted to…” but des couldn’t form the rest of his words.

“Oh, I think I know what’s bothering you,” Charity said. “Here. Look at me. I can help you.”

Des looked Charity in the eyes. They were beautiful. “Wh… what are you going to-”

But Charity had grabbed his head and put her lips against his. It was an awkward yet satisfying kiss. It ended quickly, however, as des pulled his head away. He was surprised that Charity wasn’t giggling, as his face was no doubt as red as it could get.

“Listen, this feels weird,” des tried to explain, “I’ve known you for only a few days, and yet…”

“...it’s been so long since you’ve had someone this close that you got these feelings super quickly?” Charity had finished his sentence for him.

“...yeah…” Des looked away, not wanting to embarrass himself.

“Well,” Charity turned his head back to face hers, “it’s never too early in a relationship to have feelings. And you’ve gone years without much interaction other than your butler and students. My one request, however, is that the farthest we go is kissing. Ok?”

“That's fine.” Des was relieved, as he didn’t want to go past that either. “Well, I suppose I should go back to my room then…”

“Wait just a second, des,” Charity said. She leaned in and kissed him again. This time, des kissed back, and they held each other there in a tight embrace. This time, Charity ended it. 

“Thank you, Charity,” Des said, heart pounding.

“Anytime.”

🌹🌹🌹

Charity was happy about what had happened when Des visited her before bed. She was also slightly embarrassed about how she made the first move.  _ So are we a thing, or was I just… overexcited? _ Regardless, she fell asleep, feeling happy and loved.

She woke up the next morning, feeling happier than she did when she went to sleep. She heard a knock on the door.

“Come in!”

“Um…” it was Des. “You don’t happen to still have my feather boa, do you?”

“Oh, that,” Charity said, “lemme look for it…” she looked through one of her bags, and found the fluffy white boa. “Here. why did you want it back, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“W-well,” Des said, turning away, “I’ll tell you a bit later, okay?”

“Des, I just have one more question,” She said, and des turned around, clutching the boa close to his heart. “About last night… was that just a one-off thing… or…?”

The end implied “or are we a couple,” and des thought about it.

“I’m… not quite sure,” Des said. “It feels weird. I’ve been alone for so long, you barely know me. Layton sent you here for a reason, and it would be unlike him to send you for this reason… then again, I suppose there is more to him than I know of…” Des rambled on while leaving the room, still firmly holding the boa.

Charity got ready for the day, then left herself. She decided to visit Layton to tell him how she was doing.

“Raymond,” Charity called, and Raymond appeared.

“Yes, miss?”

“I’m going to visit Hershel. Tell des I’ll be gone for a little bit.”

“Oh, master Des is out right now,” Raymond replied, “he said there was something troubling him.”

“Oh. Well if he comes back before I do, let him know.”

She left the house, and made her way to the other Professor’s. 

Knock knock.

Flora answered the door. “Hey Charity! You’re here too! That’s cool!”

“Too?” Charity asked, noticing the plural.

“Oh. Desmond’s here.”

“Des?” Charity asked, startled.

“Come in! The Professor would be delighted to see you!”

And with that, Flora pulled her into the house.

“Flora, you don’t need to drag-” Charity was just about to scold Flora, when she saw Des. They made eye contact, and des’s cheeks went pink. Charity giggled.

“What are you doing here, Charity?” Were the first words to come from Des’s mouth.

“I could ask the same thing to you,” Charity responded.

“Desmond was simply here to discuss some personal business with me,” Layton interjected. 

“Oh, well,” Charity began to say, “I had wanted to talk with you, Hershel.”

“I should be on my way anyways,” Des started.

“No, you take your time,” Charity said. “I’ll talk with Flora in the other room. You two finish what you were talking about.”

Before leaving, Charity could’ve sworn she saw a hint of a frown on des’s face.

❓❔❓

“...so I don’t know why,” Des said to Layton, “I feel so… wrong…”

“Well it is perfectly normal,” Layton responded, “to feel awkward around those you are attracted to.”

“Wha-” Des stammered, face going red, “wherever did you get that idea?”

“Well for starters,” Layton replied, “When you heard Charity’s voice coming from the front door, your eyes widened as if you weren’t expecting her. Then, when you two made eye contact, your face went pink. Then there was the overly defensive tone when she giggled at you.Then, you tried to make excuses to get out of the awkward situation of her being here while you are. Lastly, the tone you took when I brought up this.”

“...You can be incredibly insufferable, Layton,” des said. 

“I was merely answering your question.”

“Fine! I like her. Happy?”

“My own mood is not affected by yours, Desmond.”

“Can you please not call me Desmond,” des said. “Alright. What do you suggest I call you then? Des seems far too informal.”

“Ugh. You and your gentleman code. We are brothers. You don’t have to be formal. We aren’t at work.”

“If you insist, des,” Layton answered. “Now, why did you come here in the first place?”

“Because I still have no idea why you sent that lady, Layton,” Des responded. “And you haven’t given me a straight answer.”

“One of the tricks to solving a puzzle,” Layton started, “is using all the clues given to reach a solution.”

“What clues?” Des was starting to get angry. “This isn’t some damned puzzle, Layton! I’m just trying to figure this out!”

“Ah, but it is.” Layton stood up. “You have the basic pieces. The problem is you don’t understand why I wanted you to have an assistant. The clues are, you don’t have many friends, you’re lonely, and you are prone to panic attacks over your past. Now, to find the solution, you must figure out what Charity has to do with these problems.”

“Nothing!” Des yelled.

“Wrong.” Layton looked at des. “Think about it further. Why would Charity change your life?”

“Oh,” des said, as something clicked in his brain. “OH! I’m lonely, so you gave me company. I haven’t had many friends, so you gave me someone who shared certain characteristics with me. I feel my past makes me impossible to love, so you sent someone who could look past it, no pun intended.”

“Exactly,” Layton said with a smile. “I knew you could solve it.”

“Now, the next puzzle to solve is who I am…” des walked out of the room, and bumped into Charity.

“Oof!” Charity said, falling.

Instinctively, des put a hand out and caught her waist. This, however, put them in an awkward situation where his face was inches from hers.

Without thinking, des pulled her face to his and they kissed. He pulled her up, then broke the kiss. 

“Umm…” Charity said, her being the one to blush first for once, “that was… unexpected…”

“Sorry,” des started, but was interrupted by Charity kissing him back.

“I made you some tea-” Flora carefully set down the tea and then jumped. “I knew it! I knew you had a thing for him, Charity!”

Des turned around. Both his and Charity’s faces were bright red.

“I… umm…” Des tried to explain, but Charity stepped in. 

“Oh, this is what I was gonna tell the professor about, that Des likes me. Buuut, since we clearly don’t need to, I’ll be leaving.” And without another word, Charity grabbed Des’s arm and pulled him out of the house.

“What were you THINKING, des?” Charity asked, once they had left the house. There was no malice in her voice, however.

“It was instinct! I… I think I know why the Professor sent you, anyways…”

“Well, we can talk about it when we get home.”

And with that, they each got into their own cars and drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Layton is the best therapist


	7. Yay more wish fulfillment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did an Oopsie when uploading this before, so here’s the new and improved version

🌹🌹🌹

When Charity got back home, Des’s car was already there. She went inside to see Raymond looking… nervous.

“Master said he needs a few minutes, then you can meet him in his room.”

“Um…” Charity started, but Raymond hurriedly sat her down.

Raymond left, leaving Charity to sit on the couch alone. A few minutes later, Raymond came back to lead her to Des.

When She got to the door to Des’s bedroom, Raymond politely left. She knocked on the door, and heard Des invite her in.

Inside, she saw Des in his full Descole outfit.

“So… what do you think,” Des asked.

“If you feel alright like that,” Charity answered, “that’s enough for me. It does look good on you, however.”

“I think I know who I truly am,” Des said. “I’ve solved it. I… I believe that I truly am descole, through and through.”

“Aww des,” Charity said, giving him a big hug, “I’m happy you’ve found that out.”

Des smiled. She couldn’t see his eyes under his mask, but it didn’t matter.

“I… I think you can call me descole.”

“I like Des more,” Charity joked, “but i suppose I could change what I call you.”

“Well, I suppose now would be a good time to go over a few new rules I added to the list, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, tell away.”

“Ok so when I’m at work, or we’re out in public, or in formal settings, call me Desmond or Des. I don’t think the public needs to know I’m Descole, you see?”

“Oh I understand. Go on.”

“If it’s just us and Layton, or anyone else who knows that I’m descole, you can call me Des or Descole. Same for if it’s just us.”

“Alright,” Charity said. “Now it’s my turn to tell you some things.”

“Oh?” Desmond-no, Descole was surprised.

“Yes. First off, it’s amazingly clear that we share certain feelings for each other, so we should decide. Are we going to be a couple, and have to deal with the awkwardness of that, or not and have to deal with the awkwardness of being two people in the same house that love each other?”

“Hmm…” descole thought for a second. “I’ve made up my mind. Have you?”

“Yup!” Charity pulled descole close to her, and kissed him. Descole put his arms around her and they held that position for what felt like years. Once they separated, She looked at Descole. “We’re a couple now!”

“I suppose we are.”

“So,” Charity asked, “does that mean I should move my stuff back here, or would that make you uncomfortable?”

“That would be perfect.”

And they kissed again.   


🎭🎭🎭

It felt weird to be dating someone after so much time alone. Weird, but good. Descole sat down on his couch in the living room, as Charity started sharing some puzzles.

“So there’s this man,” she says, “and he went on a trip with his friend and wife. They got stranded somewhere, and his wife died of starvation. When they eventually got rescued, the man ordered an albatross sandwich. Once he took a bite, he spat it out and jumped off a bridge. Why?”

“Well,” Descole said, crossing his legs, “the wife dying of starvation means the two others were likely almost dead, so they would have to eat anything they could get there hands on that was edible. The friend must have fed the woman to the man saying it was an albatross. When he ate real albatross, however, he realized what he had done so he killed himself.”

“Wow des,” Charity said with a smile, “you never cease to amaze me.

“Hey,” Descole responded with a smirk, “It’s what I do.”

“Speaking of doing things,” Charity said, “what are your plans for this weekend?”

“Well,” Descole answered, “I’m planning on going to this cafe with Layton on Friday. I guess I should invite you since… circumstances have changed since I… well…” he could feel his face going red again, and heard Charity’s signature giggle. “In any case, I’m not sure what we should do… actually,” a thought came to mind. “Have you ever been to misthallery?”

“I’ve heard about it,” Charity said. “Ive never been there. Isn’t that where the Golden Garden is?”

“Yes,” descole said. “When i was still obsessed with the Azran, i almost tore the town apart… but the residents dont know im also Sycamore, so im sure visiting would be fine.”

“Oh yeah,” Charity said, “You did do that. That would complicate things if we wish to visit.”

“Well, the Tritons no longer live there,” Descole explained. “The mayor is Arianna Barde. She’s about Luke's age. They live up in the manor, and helped discover the Golden Garden. I’ve never seen the garden for myself, but from what Layton has told me it is not in fact covered in precious metals.”

“That seems… interesting,” Charity said. “I would love to see it.”

“Well it belongs to the Barde family,” descole said, “and they don't allow tourists to visit it. Apparently, part of the power of the Golden Garden is that the air is pure and untouched by anyone but those who discovered it.”

“that makes sense.”

“Well, if its any consultation,” Descole said, “the residents of Misthallery also arent allowed, save for the Bardes.”

“Ah. Well, we’ve still got a few days. It’s only Thursday.”

“Hey, I was wondering,” descole said, cheeks going slightly pink, “I know you like to paint…”

“Are you going to say what I think you are going to say?” Charity giggled. “Yes, I can paint you.”

“R-really?” Descole wasn’t expecting that as a reply.

“Yeah!” Charity had the happiest smile on her face. “If you could get in position, I could get my stuff and start!”

🌹🌹🌹

The day went by pretty fast. Charity painted a picture of Descole lying down on the couch. He was wearing his cape, but not his hat or mask. Charity liked him like this. He looked… adorable.

When it came time for dinner, Descole tried to cook something, and it turned out really well.

“I taught myself how to cook,” he explained. “When my parents left, someone had to cook for Layton. That person was me.”

“What was it like,” Charity asked, hoping it wasn’t prying to much, “having to give everything up for Hershel?”

“It was…” descole took a second to think, then answered “The right thing to do. Will I constantly look back on that day and wonder what could have been? Yes. Do I truly regret my actions that day? No. It was heartbreaking, having to say goodbye, but it was worth it in the end. Targent was disbanded and my father is in jail. He deserves far worse…”

Descole scowled at his food.

“Um…” Charity desperately wanted a change of subject. “What’s with the hair, by the way? It looks like bread.”

Descole let out a laugh. “I’ve heard that before, but never in that tone. I wanted to have a stylish hairstyle that would fit under my hat. I suspect Layton got his hair cut for similar reasons.”

“Wait, are you meaning to tell me that Hershel Layton used to have long hair?”

Descole laughed again. “Yes. You wouldn’t believe it. It was huge and spiky. I can see why he wouldn’t like it.”

The two laughed and Descole told Charity more stories about Layton. Like the one time he got a doll shoe stuck in his nose when he was 3. It was nice, being able to be with Descole. She herself had been lonely for a while, and it did help to have friends. Speaking of friends, Charity’s phone started to ring. 

“Oh! I’ve gotta take this call, then I’ll be back.”

Descole gave her a look that said ‘take your time’ and she left the room. She didn’t recognize the number, but answered it just in case it was something important. As she always did when answering numbers she didn’t know, she didn’t speak until they did.

“H...hello?” The voice was one of a young adult, probably male. “Is… is this Charity?”

“Who’s asking?”

“I’m Luke Triton,” the man said. “I was Professor Layton’s apprentice.”

“What business do you have with me?”

“The Professor told me about your connection to Desmond Sycamore, and I just wanted to warn you.”

“Warn me about what?” Charity was confused. What should she be worried about? “He’s been very nice to me, and he’s been alone for so long. He deserves some company.”

“Well, he’s…” Luke sounded like he really didn’t want to say what he was going to. “He’s… Descole.”

“Oh I know that,” Charity said with a laugh. “I found his feather boa within an hour of being here. He’s a nice guy. Sweet, too.”

“Oh don’t tell me,” Luke started, “that someone… that you fell for that bread bag of a person?”

“Actually, he fell for me.”

“Ugh, fine. Regardless, if you see Flora, tell her I say hello.”

And with that, Luke hung up.

Charity walked back into the dining room to see descole deep in thought.

“What’s bothering you today, Descole?”

“Hmmmm….” Descole looked across the room, seemingly lost in thought.

“Awww, des,” Charity said, then put a hand on his shoulder. “You ok?”

“Oh!” Descole was brought back down to earth, and turned to lock eyes with Charity. “Sorry, I was just… thinking…”

“You should do that more often, des,” charity said with a smirk. “It would certainly help.”

“Haha,” descole said. “Things have certainly changed a lot over these past few days. More than I’m used to.”

“Yeah, things have changed for me too. Speaking of change, I’m going to get ready for bed. See ya.”

Charity left, then got into her pjs and got into bed. She waited for Descole to get ready, and eventually he did.

He was wearing black and white spotted pjs. Charity giggled, then pulled him close for a tight hug.

“I love you des,” She said.

“I love you too.” He responded.

They fell asleep, holding each other close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD DAMMIT I WISH I WAS CHARITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY LIKE DAMN GIRL YOU BE GETTING MY HUSBANDO LIKE WOW! Probably because this was a self- insert to help cope with the fact I’m in love with a fictional character. YES I KNOW IT'S UNREALISTIC! I'M JUST TRYING TO COPE!


	8. Ok there’s trauma be warned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here’s another chapter!  
> There is the story of Descole’s family, and their deaths in this chapter

🎭🎭🎭

Descole woke up early. Like, 5am early. He had still been hugging Charity in his sleep. He was just about to try and go back to bed when Charity started speaking.

“But he can’t… he’s fine!” She was having a nightmare. She had helped him in his, so he wanted to do the same. “But he’s changed! He’s alright! Don’t hurt him!” She was twitching in her sleep.

“Charity wake up!” Descole yelled. “Charity! Please!” He shook her, and she awoke.

“What the-” Charity said, before Descole hugged her. “Des, what’s going on?”

“You were having a nightmare,” Descole answered, quickly ending the hug. “And you helped me with mine.”

“I suppose that’s reasonable,” Charity said with a laugh, “but now that I’m awake i don’t think I can go back to sleep anytime soon.”

“Me neither,” descole said. “It’s about 5am, I guess we could just start the day now?”

“Might as well,” Charity said. They got ready and started their day.

Descole made breakfast. He made pancakes, and tried to make several different shapes. The results were… alright.

“These are good,” Charity said, digging into her food. 

“I’m honestly surprised I managed this,” descole said with a laugh. “Despite all of my experience as a young boy, I never was particularly good at making pancakes.”

“Really?”

And their breakfast was filled with stories from Descole’s young life. From the time he got scratched badly by a wild cat, “That’s why I don’t like them”, to when the Sycamore’s adopted him.

“So you just…” Charity said, “Lived by yourself for a few years?”

“Well, sort of.” Descole was unsure of how to continue the story. “I guess you could say that… Raymond helped me out.”

“Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask,” Charity said, “How did you meet Raymond?”

“I guess I should explain that… where to begin…” descole thought for a second, then said “oh! Two years after Layton’s adoption. I was at home, all alone. I was sneaking through Leon’s things, the few that Targent left behind, at least, when I heard banging on the door. I was just about to look through the peephole to see who was there, when whoever it was broke down the door. It was a Targent agent, presumably there to take anything that might have been left behind. I tried to hide as fast as I could, but they spotted me. It was one of the scariest moments of my life, save for the time I died, and the other scary times in my life. I didn’t know if I would live or die. That’s when Raymond showed up. In his younger years, he could fight better than Emmy Altava. He knocked that bastard down a few levels, and then helped me escape. I spent the night awake, running from Targent agents. The next morning, I managed to get back into my house and packed. I knew I would have to leave, what with Targent agents clearly not finished with the place. I knew that the name Hershel Bronev was no more, and I would have to change it. Raymond helped me leave what was once my home, and brought me to the place where my new life would begin. He had been serving the Sycamore family for a while, and they were kind enough to adopt me. They gave me the name Desmond Sycamore, and Raymond protected me from any Targent agents that ever came my way. I am forever grateful for his loyalty to me through all my years of insanity.”

“Don’t worry, master,” Raymond said. He had come into the dining room. “It was my duty to protect those whom Targent wanted most.”

“Raymond!” Descole was surprised to see him this early. “What are you doing up so early?”

“Merely walking around the residence, master. Why you are up would be a better question.”

“Umm… I just woke up early.”

“Of course. Don’t let me stop you from doing whatever it is you’re doing, master.” And with that, Raymond left.

“Well, I’m going to draw for a bit. If anything interesting happens, tell me.” And off Charity went.

Descole took some time to just… think. He thought about his father, the one currently in prison. He thought about what Bronev might say if he saw what Des had become. He would laugh, and call him weak. He thought about that other prisoner, the one that Layton’s assistant Flora thought so highly of. If Descole remembered correctly, the man’s name was Clive Dove. He never met Dove, but he had a feeling that they might get along. Regardless, he had things to do that day. He went off to his study to work on his report.

Several hours later, Descole’s phone went off. It was time to get prepared for the cafe visit. He got into his Desmond attire, and was just about to leave when Charity appeared.

“Can I come too?”

“Well, I had told Layton it would just be me and him, but I suppose so…”

“Yay!”

They got into Descole’s car, and they went to the cafe. While driving, Descole went over a couple of rules. 

“Since we will be in public,” he explained, “call me Desmond. And since our…. relationship… isn’t public, please refrain from… giving it away.”

Charity giggled. “Ok, if you say so.”

they got to the rendezvous point, and they went into the cafe. 

The general ambiance was welcoming and warming, as you would expect from a nice cafe. Desmond found Professor Layton, and sat across from him.

“Hello, Layton,” he said. “I’m glad to see you.”

“Likewise, Desmond,” the other Professor said. “And I see you have brought along Charity.”

“Hello Hershel,” Charity said. She had sat herself between the two Professors.

“I’ve heard the tea here is especially good,” Desmond said. “Although I’d expect it’s nothing like the Layton Blend.”

“That would certainly be a feat,” Layton said with a chuckle. “Now, you two should go and order. I expect they are almost ready with mine.”

Desmond got up, and went to the counter.

“Hello, may I take your order?” The barista asked.

“I’ll have a large black coffee.” 

“Alright sir. And for the lady?”

“Mint tea, please,” Charity said.

“Alright.” 

Desmond paid for the drinks, and they returned to their seats to wait.

“So, Desmond,” the other Professor said, “How are things at home?”

“Better, now that I have company,” Desmond replied. “Although there is still a lot of things that… but that’s besides the point. How are things going on with you? How’s Flora?”

“Flora is doing well, Desmond.” The Professor with the top hat turned to Charity. “How are you doing, Charity?”

“Oh, I’m doing fine,” she answered. “I was going to write my sister a letter about meeting you two, but I’m not sure how to start it. Other than that, Desc- Desmond has been very sweet.” Charity had almost slipped and said Desmond’s other name. She noticed and looked away.

“Ah, so you’ve come to terms with your past, have you, Desmond?” Layton looked at the spectacle wearing Professor with a knowing stare.

“Not entirely, I’m afraid,” Desmond responded with a sigh. “It’s still hard to come to terms with what I did, even if I have been forgiven.”

“Desmond Sycamore?” The drinks were ready.

Desmond got his coffee and brought the tea to Charity. 

“Thanks!” Charity said. She turned to Layton. “I’m curious, what’s the Golden Garden?”

Desmond’s face turned to stone. Why was she asking the other Professor about the Golden Garden? 

“It was a place created by the Azran civilization,” Layton said. “If you want to know more about the Azran, ask Desmond. He devoted many years of his life to studying the people.”

“Well Desmond said that he might go to Misthallery again, and I remember reading about the Golden Garden being there…”

“Could we maybe not talk about this right now?” Desmond was getting nervous.

The other Professor changed the subject to a particularly well made puzzle he had come across, and they spent a few minutes going over it. Once they finished their drinks, Layton turned his attention towards Desmond.

“Desmond, I know you are still curious about the Garden of Healing, but I strongly suggest you don’t go looking for it in misthallery,” Layton said, standing up. “While it has been pleasant to chat. I do believe it is time for me to leave. Flora might just try to cook for me if I don’t stop her in time.” And with that, Layton left.

“As if I’d go looking for that particular part of my past,” Desmond said, leaving. Charity followed close behind.

“Des,” charity said, her voice shaking slightly, “People are staring…”

They were. “Naturally, I’m known for my discoveries concerning the Azran. People are bound to stare when someone of my caliber is seen in public.”

“But, they aren't staring at you…”

Desmond suddenly stopped, realizing what Charity was saying.

“D-don’t worry, Charity,” He said, hurriedly walking to his car. “They just don’t know who you are, that’s all.”

“They’re laughing…”

“This is why I don’t go into public when it’s not necessary…” he got in his car and slammed the door. “Let’s leave. I don’t like people who stare.”

And without another word, Desmond drove home. 

🌹🌹🌹

When she got back, Charity tried to talk to the Professor. 

“I can’t right now, Charity,” he had said. “I have work to do.”

“But what about getting ready for misthallery?”

“After I finish my work. We will stay overnight, so keep that in mind when you pack.”

And with that, the Professor had locked himself in his study and refused to open the door.

“What has gotten into him?” Charity asked herself, walking to the second study to draw.

“Did something happen to master at the cafe?” Raymond had shown up.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out,” Charity said. “Everything was going well, and then when some people started laughing, he just… you know…”

“Ah,” Raymond said. “Master is very… self conscious. He cares very highly of the opinions of others, especially those about him. It is quite possible that he disliked the idea of others laughing at him, so he wanted to leave the situation.”

“The people weren’t laughing at Des, though,” Charity said, “they were laughing at me.”

“Well,” Raymond replied after thinking for a moment, “he thinks very highly of you. Possibly Master did not want you to think that random people were making fun of you, simply for being in his presence. I have known him since he was very young, and I know he has lost a lot. Perhaps master is being protective of you so that you don’t suffer the fate of his wife and daughter.”

“...What happened to Olivia and Violet?” Charity had been wondering that ever since Des brought it up. “Why were they… you know…”

“It is quite a sad tale, one that I would not like to retell, but if you insist… here is the story of Olivia and Violet.”

🥀💗🥀

“Violet, Des, Dinner!” Olivia’s beautiful voice called out through the house. Desmond sat down at the circular table and laughed.

“Oh Olivia, you shouldn’t have!” Olivia had made Desmond’s favorite meal. “It looks delicious!”

“Well, I heard through the grapevine that you discovered something amazing, didn’t you?”

“Olivia, darling, of course I did! I’m the best at solving puzzles!” Desmond was talking in between mouthfuls.

“Dessy, don’t talk with your mouth full!” Olivia scolded Sycamore. “Where is that child anyways? Violet? Violet, if you don’t come here soon there won’t be any food left for you!”

“It’s quite unlike her,” Desmond said, “to miss dinner.”

“Well, she is a lady,” Olivia said. “We do have our  _ own _ little secrets.”

“Haha,” Desmond laughed. “Well, I guess we should save food some for when she comes around.”

About halfway through their meal, Desmond heard a knock at the door.

“Were you expecting someone, darling?” Olivia asked Desmond, and he shook his head. Olivia got up and went to the door. He opened it, and in came…

“Dessy run!” Olivia yelled at her husband. It was a Targent member. “Dessy! Leave! Quick!!”

“I’d stay where you are, if I were you,” said a deep and sinister voice. “I have your daughter, Sycamore. And I might just have a wilted Violet if you take another step.”

“Who, who are you?”

“That is none of your concern,” the man (Desmond was sure the voice was male) said. “What is of your concern, is how you proceed with this.”

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ hurt Violet,” Desmond yelled. 

“Oh ho ho…” the man said. “I’m not going to hurt your daughter, at least not yet. Who I  _ will  _ hurt, however ,” and Desmond saw two guards hold Olivia, “Is your wife. Now. This can go one of two ways, Sycamore.”

“LET OLIVIA GO, YOU TARGENT BASTARD!” Desmond screamed. 

“That all depends on you, Sycamore. I will offer you this once, and  _ only  _ once, so listen carefully.”

“ILL NEVER BACK DOWN FROM THE LIKES OF YOU, YOU FUCK!” Desmond screamed again. His heart was racing.  _ Don’t hurt her, please. Don’t hurt Olivia. _

“Such language, Sycamore,” the man laughed. “That kind of speech won’t help here!” At the word “here” one of the guards pinned Olivia to the floor.

“NO! DONT YOU DARE HURT HER!”

“I won’t need to,” the man said, “if you agree to one. simple. Arrangement.”

“WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, YOU… YOU-”

“What I want,” the man said before Desmond could come up with a retort, “Is you. I want you to join Targent.”

“WHY WOULD I DO THAT?”

“Because,” the man laughed again, “because I have your wife. And I have your daughter. It would truly be a shame if they were to-oops.”

One of the guards holding Olivia down put a knife up to her neck. Olivia let out a whimper in fear.

“DONT HURT HER!” Desmond was hysterical. He couldn’t lose her. Not now. He just couldn’t.

“Des! Please,” Olivia cried. 

“I… I’ll save you, somehow!” Desmond cried out to Olivia.

“Des, please don’t…” Olivia was struggling to speak, being pinned down and all. “Don’t… give in. You… you are too valuable. Don’t give in, dessy.”

“Olivia I can save you if I join them! All they want is my knowledge, and you’ll be safe! I can promise that!”

“Tick tock, Sycamore,” the evil man said with a laugh. “Time’s running out… and if you don’t decide soon, I will for you!”

“Dessy, please don’t give in!” Olivia was mustering all her strength for these words. “Don’t give in, dessy. This is bigger than me. Bigger than us. Don’t let me come between you and the world, des. Trust me, you’ll find someone else. I’m sure of it. And I’ll be in a better place. Please, The info you could provide to Targent could destroy the world. Please, just forget me. I’m sure Violet can escape. Please, don’t give in!”

“But…” Desmond said, a tear going down his face, “If you leave me, and Violet is gone… who can help me?”

“Oh dessy,” Olivia said with a forced laugh, “I know you’ll eventually move on. That’s my last wish. Please. Don’t give in. Violet can escape, and she’ll come back. Please. Don’t. Give. in. Stay strong. That’s my last wish. Stay strong for me.”

“Time’s up!” 

The sound of a sword being unsheathed. The Smell of a fired gun. The feeling of the floor, as Desmond was shoved upon it. The taste of blood in his mouth. And the worst sight. The worst sight… of Olivia, lying on the ground, head cut clean off. She was dead. 

🌹🌹🌹

“That….” Charity was crying. “That… I can’t believe that! Those motherfuckers- I mean those bastards- I mean-”

“There’s no good way to put it, Charity,” a familiar voice said. Descole had emerged from his study, clearly having cried extensively. “Did you tell her about… about Olivia?” He asked Raymond.

“Des I had no idea!” Charity hugged the Professor as tightly as she could. “I’m… so sorry. I didn’t know that’s how it- who did- why they-oh my god I am so sorry!”

The Professor pushed Charity of of him, but grabbed her hand. “I… I have to show you something.”

Descole took Charity outside, and to the right side of the house. He led her to a sycamore tree, in front of which were two graves. There were lilies growing around the markers.

The larger gravestone read “Here lies Olivia, my one and Only. The one who made my life worth living. I will never forget you.”

On the smaller grave read “here is where Violet’s spirit lies. The flower of my life, now wilted.”

Descole fell to his knees. “Today marks the 10th anniversary of Olivia’s death. I don't know when Violet died, but I do know she’s gone. I… I come here sometimes, to remember what once was.”

“Oh des, I…” but Charity couldn’t find the words. She instead opted to hug the Professor. “Olivia died so that Targent didn’t win. The leader of Targent is in prison. I… if I could do something for you…”

“But you already have,” descole said, grabbing Charity’s hands. “Olivia said that I would eventually move on and find someone new. I believe that person… is you. Thank you for everything, Charity…” and he kissed her.

It was a nice kiss. They stood there, embracing each other and their pasts. Then, when they broke apart, Charity spoke.

“I… I have a complicated past too, Des.”

“Really?” Descole was clearly surprised.

“Come inside, and I’ll tell you about it.” And Charity giggled as she pulled Descole back into the house.

She sat descole down on the couch, and took a deep breath in preparation.

🎭🎭🎭

“So, you may know, that I wasn't actually born in England,” Charity said, and Descole gasped. “I came here because of certain.... Things happening. I was born in the US. I was raised there. That’s why I don’t have an English Accent. I’m sure you noticed, right?”

Now that descole thought about it, she didn’t sound like most English Women he knew, not that he knew many. How did he not notice?

“W-well,” charity said, “I only recently left. By recently, I mean I left about a year ago. I’m not actually a citizen yet… it’ll take a few more years before i can apply. Anyways, you probably want to know why I left… It's because of… It’s because of threats.My… My family had ties with Targent. Bad ties. My mother, she was a spy for targent, and… she was responsible for several deaths. She was a serious criminal, and she had put my family at risk. It was when targent fell that I thought we were safe. I was wrong, of course. SHe was furious. She loved her job. She wasnt forced to join, she wasnt threatened into joining, she just… loved the chaos and brutal murder. I’m convinced that if she wasn’t arrested, she would’ve reformed targent. She wasn't interested in the azran, she was interested in the crimes.”

“She sounds like my father,” Descole said.

“Ah, but your father was interested in the Azran. My mother was just interested in the violence. She was arrested eventually, but that's when the threats came. Letters, packages, messages arriving at our door, each one arriving stranger than the last. Each with the same message, “You have made a powerful enemy. Retreat or feel the wrath of NeoTargent.”

“NeoTargent?” Descole was shocked. “They… They're trying to reform?”

“They… they were, it seems,” charity said. “The notes were coming more and more often, leading up to the day my mom was killed. She was killed, of course, because of her crimes.”

“You.. you aren't even flinching,” descole said. 

“She deserved it,” charity said with a growl. “That's when the final letter came. It said:

“You think you can escape us, just because of one death. We have done this before, and we’ll do it again. You are in the prime place to be eliminated. We will eliminate you, in the name of NeoTargent.”

And that's when I knew I had to leave. I had moved around the country for a few years, before coming across Hershel’s name in the paper. It was something about how the Professor had solved the mystery of future London, and such. It said he was the one who also stopped targent. That's when I knew I found some place that was safe. I left the US, and arrived here. I did not know where the professor was, so I was traveling around for about a year. Then, I finally met Hershel. I tried to explain things to him, but instead offering to help, he offered your help. I had no idea who you were, as the papers didn't seem to think you were important. Then i talked to him about having no place to stay, and he said he would arrange a place for me. That place ended up being here. And now, several days after that conversation, here we are. I’m safe, and you know what my story is.”

“Wow,” descole said. “Thats… scary. I am glad that at least your family aside from your mom seems to be safe.”

“My father died shortly after I was born,” Charity said. “My sisters, on the other hand, are safe. They… they probably are, at least.”

“Well maybe,” descole said after about a minute of thinking, “bronev would have an interesting reaction to hearing about this news.”

“Oh, of course, i forgot there is no death penalty here.”

“Believe me, he deserves it as much as your mom did.”

“But how about instead of focusing on our pasts right now, we focus on getting ready for misthallery?”

And they did so. They made sure to have everything they needed for the night stay in misthallery, and went to bed. Descole didn’t have nightmares that night.


End file.
